Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 2011-176415 describes controlling operations of an imaging device in conjunction with switching between image signals from the imaging device, or in conjunction with image processing to apply an effect to the image signals.
Patent Literature 1 Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 2011-176415
An imaging device rotatably supported by a carrier may be unable, while using the carrier, to impart a desired effect to an image captured by the imaging device.
A control device according to an aspect of the present disclosure can include a control unit for rotating an imaging device by controlling a carrier rotatably supporting the imaging device to rotate about at least one axis, the control unit executing the control on the basis of a first rotation pattern for imparting a desired effect to an image captured by the imaging device.
The control device can include a detector for detecting shaking of the imaging device. The control unit can identify a second rotation pattern for minimizing the shaking of the imaging device that is detected by the detector. The control unit can rotate the imaging device by controlling the carrier on the basis of a third rotation pattern, which is based on the first rotation pattern and the second rotation pattern.
The control unit can receive an instruction for one first rotation pattern from among a plurality of first rotation patterns that impart different desired effects to the image captured by the imaging device. The control unit can rotate the imaging device by controlling the carrier, on the basis of the designated first rotation pattern.
The control unit can receive instructions for timing the rotation of the imaging device. The control unit can rotate the imaging device according to the specified timing by controlling the carrier.
The control unit can, while rotating the imaging device by controlling the carrier on the basis of the first rotation pattern, issue an instruction to the imaging device so as to control at least one of a zoom action or a focus action of the imaging device in order to impart the desired effect to the image captured by the imaging device.
The control unit can, while rotating the imaging device on the basis of the first rotation pattern, issue an instruction to the imaging device to move an imaging element provided to the imaging device and a lens causing light to strike the imaging element, the imaging element and the lens being moved relative to each other in a direction other than an optical axis in order to impart the desired effect to the image captured by the imaging device.
The control unit can acquire biometric information of an organism. The control unit can select, on the basis of the biometric information, one first rotation pattern from among a plurality of first rotation patterns that impart different desired effects to the image captured by the imaging device.
The first rotation pattern can impart to the image an effect expressing at least one of tension, shock, being in an earthquake, or dizziness.
A control device according to another aspect of the present disclosure can include a control unit for rotating an imaging device by controlling a carrier rotatably supporting the imaging device to rotate about at least one axis. The control unit can acquire biometric information of an organism. The control unit can generate, on the basis of the biometric information, a first rotation pattern for imparting a desired effect to the image captured by the imaging device. The control unit can rotate the imaging device by controlling the carrier on the basis of the generated first rotation pattern.
The control device can include a detector for detecting shaking of the imaging device. The control unit can identify a second rotation pattern for minimizing the shaking of the imaging device that is detected by the detector. The control unit can rotate the imaging device by controlling the carrier on the basis of a third rotation pattern, which is based on the generated first rotation pattern and the second rotation pattern.
An imaging system according to another aspect of the present disclosure can include the control device; the imaging device; and the carrier. The imaging system can include a holding arm attached to the carrier.
A movable object according to another aspect of the present disclosure can include the imaging system.
A control method according to another aspect of the present disclosure can include rotating an imaging device by controlling a carrier rotatably supporting the imaging device to rotate about at least one axis, the control being executed on the basis of a first rotation pattern for imparting a desired effect to an image captured by the imaging device.
A program according to another aspect of the present disclosure can cause a computer to rotate an imaging device by controlling a carrier rotatably supporting the imaging device to rotate about at least one axis, the control being executed on the basis of a first rotation pattern for imparting a desired effect to an image captured by the imaging device.
A control method according to another aspect of the present disclosure can include acquiring biometric information of an organism. The control method can include generating, on the basis of the biometric information, a first rotation pattern for imparting a desired effect to an image captured by an imaging device. The control method can include rotating the imaging device by controlling, on the basis of the first rotation pattern, a carrier rotatably supporting the imaging device to rotate about at least one axis.
A program according to another aspect of the present disclosure can cause a computer to acquire biometric information of an organism. The program can cause the computer to generate, on the basis of the biometric information, a first rotation pattern for imparting a desired effect to an image captured by an imaging device. The program can cause the computer to rotate the imaging device by controlling, on the basis of the first rotation pattern, a carrier rotatably supporting the imaging device to rotate about at least one axis.
An imaging device rotatably supported by a carrier can, while using the carrier, impart a desired effect to an image captured by the imaging device.
The features described above can also be arranged into a variety of sub-combinations.